blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery-
1 moon later… "Hurry up! Why are you so slow, are kits always this way?" Sadly, Smokedapple had transformed into an immense grouch, much to her disliking. But she had an excuse, it's her wrath on StormClan on StarClan for sending Prettypaw into her life. And after she was gone, just when the trouble seemed over, the moons-begotten kit came around. "We were only playing...", Glorykit's fur stood on its end. "Playing, playing, playing! Is that all you do here? Do something productive for once like helping the queens!", with that, Smokedapple stormed away. Ironically, she too had always played as a kit. But Diamondkit, Topazkit, and Glorykit weren't going to get much slack cut from Smokedapple, especially after the incident. "Hey Smokedapple! Catch!", Dreamshadow threw a bundle of moss at her. "Hey!", Smokedapple mumbled with the bundle in her mouth. "And take that to the elders on your way", Musclefoot giggled, joined by Dreamshadow. Smokedapple rolled her eyes, noticing how "close" the tom and she-cat were. Especially after their one hour date. Musclefoot wasn't much of a cheapskate and had stuck to one she cat now, Dreamshadow. She carried the moss over to the elders'den. She padded in, seeing the 4 elders. She greeted them each and supplied moss to their nest, while they shifted back. She noticed they were already gossiping about something-as usual. "Poor Glorykit", Songshine murmured, causing Smokedapple to go stiff. "She has lost her mother. And such a bad reputation for her mother, Prettypaw, an apprentice.", Minnowlight. "Couldn't she have waited?", the blue-gray Aurafern snapped. "Only warriors should have kits! And couldn't she have noticed she was getting plump? How did she do so well in training?" This was exactly the topic Smokedapple hated most. Muttering a curse under her breath at Dreamshadow and Musclefoot, she moved on to Minnowlight's nest. "Remember what Ripplestream and Swiftpaw said right before her burial?", Sandyfoot murmured. All the elders hushed up, drawing in their breaths. Smokedapple found herself doing the same. "That-a clan cat scent was in the blood spattered on her fur..." "Who would do such a thing?", Songshine wailed. "She was too young!!!" "Well, if you ask me, it must be that flea ridden Lilystar's command. You should've seen her at the meeting all aloof when she was accused. She'll be a hard culprit to uncover." Though Smokedapple was glad no one was going in the right track, she felt bad for Lilystar. She was a very fair leader and didn't deserve those accusations. "Couldn't be", Minnowlight suggested. "I met her back in the old days. She was an apprentice and was very decent indeed." Aurafern shrugged, then a glorious light lit up her eyes. "Maybe...a StormClan cat!", Aurafern declared. "After all, she was a pesky little weasel that "Pretty"paw. Maybe someone tried to hush her up." "Aurafern! How-Finished!", Smokedapple declared a little anxiously. Minnowlight looked up, surprised. "You can stay and join in-No, no, I promised I'd hunt, but another time! Bye!", she dashed out of the den, breathing heavily. What if they suspected her after her reaction? No, anyone would've seemed scared at Aurafern's remarks. She padded out of camp. After all, she did have some "hunting" to do. ---- "I thought you'd never get here!", Clawstrike yowled. "Shush!", she exclaimed. "I thought friendships from clans weren't allowed so what if someone hears your rambunctious yowls and comes over?" Clawstrike shook his pelt, not minding the lecture. "What's the update?" "The elders are continuously gossiping about the murderer, one of them accused Lilystar!" Clawstrike gasped. "How dare they? I'll-I'll flay them ALIVE I'll-Yo Claw Calm DOWN PLEASE" Her loud friend sat down, tail twitching and claws buried in soil, sinking in. Smokedapple sighed. "And the Prom...Dustwhisker hardly notices me. You'd think he would after Prettypaw's demise, wouldn't you?" Clawstrike nodded briskly. "Speaking of which...who are you taking?" Clawstrike stiffened. Smokedapple guessed that was not the best question. He sighed and looked down at his paws. "I like this she cat...but I'm not sure she loves me, she's after this other tom." Smokedapple leaned in closer. "What should I get her to show her?" 'My my, Clawstrike, you still don't get it?" His eyes widened like two crystal blues. "She cats would do anything for a pink rose..."Suddenly, Clawstrike bolted upwards so hard he nearly fell, and dashed off. "wait what?", she spluttered. She dashed off on his paws. He stopped and Smokedapple nearly crashed into him. "Clawstrike what-he wordlessly motioned to the north. And there was a valley of roses all colors. Smokedapple dashed off to the pink one. "Oh look!", she exclaimed. Clawstrike picked one, examining it. Smokedapple picked out another, Clawstrike looking at her mischievously. "What?" He suddenly threw a bundle of roses on her their wet petals brushing her flank. 'Hey!", she grabbed a rose and suck it above his ear for a decoration. He shook it off and put one above her ear. They tusseled and wrestled all the way to the Morning Glories. They got up there, and began cleaning their pelts. Smokedapple saw a small burrow in the purple glories and went over. There was a sharp scent of death and a faint smell of Dustwhisker-no-Prettypaw-No. Glorykit. ---- Two episodes ending with Glorykit, what am I doing? I'm really confident in Crime and thank you for viewers! Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Show Category:Crime